vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppy
Who is Poppy? Poppy is a little blue demon often seen in VRChat. History Poppy is the youngest of many siblings, Born from one of Beelzebub’s many concubines. Poppy is unlike her siblings, as their skin colors are all shades of red; The same color skin as their Fathers. Poppy is also much smaller, since her Mother was a familiar. Her older siblings, Uncles and Father all love her very dearly, and find her to be precious as she is so much smaller than them and unique in skin color. Her Father Beelzebub is one of the 7 Princes of Hell.. The 7 Princes of Hell consists of - The 1st Prince; Lucifer the Demon of Pride, The 2nd Prince; Mammon the Demon of Greed, The 3rd Prince; Asmodeus the Demon of Lust, The 4th Prince; Satan the Demon of Wrath, The 5th Prince; Beelzebub the Demon of Gluttony, The 6th Prince; Leviathan the Demon of Envy and the 7th Prince, Belphegor the Demon of Sloth. She is very close to her Father, Siblings and Uncles. On her 1318th Birthday her Father allowed her to travel on her own, Poppy then went to the surface world, to see the things called humans, animals, and all the other species and supernatural that she couldn’t see in Hell. She also hopes (in spite of her father's disapproval) to find and contract a master so she can unleash her powers full capability. Her father disapproves with her contracting a master, for she would become a servant, and bend to the masters will accordingly, though she would still have her bit of own freedom and her own thoughts. Poppy is always seen with her golden headdress floating in front of her forehead, because the gem bestowed in the middle is enchanted and holds her very own life force, if it was to be ripped away from her she would poof and be absorbed back into the gem for an amount of time. If it was to be shattered, Poppy would vanish from existence. Appearance Poppy is a small demon familiar. Her skin is a pastel icy blue while her hair is as white as snow. Often seen wearing little to no garments, she adorns beautiful golden jewelry upon her body, (Thighs, Calves, Upper Arms, Upper Chest, Tail, Abdomen, Wrists and Forehead.) Royal blue top and bottom to match her Life Gem and eyes. Poppy has a headdress which is always seen floating in front of her forehead, as if its connected by a string; It is a golden tiara with a small royal blue gem bestowed in the middle, which shines bright as it is her life force. Personality Poppy is known to be very bubbly, She is out of the box, literally and extremely playful. At times she will be seen throwing a tantrum, being grumpy or shy. She is at times labeled a Yandere and a Himedere. Poppy is extremely NSFW, she is lewd to the point of shouting MONKATOS. She is also extremely loud, or shall we say obnoxious. Her jealousy grows with time of those close to her, She is also extremely over-protective and possessive of those she deems important to her. Poppy says whatever comes to her head without thinking first, she absolutely has no censor what so ever, or as she says "I'm Brutally Honest!" She is usually moaning or screaming at the top of her lungs. She has quite the mouth, her extreme profanity surprises others. Abilities * Water Elementalist - Poppy can control and wield anything related to water itself. Such as, ice, snow, substances containing water, water. * Familiar - Poppy can not use her full power unless contracted with a master. * Flight - Poppy can fly with a flap of her wings. * Trans-Morphing - Poppy can trans-morph her appearance to that of a human. Trivia * Poppy is often found teasing KuriGames. * People claim she is lewd. No proof of this exist. Links * Twitter * Twitch Gallery 7833bd640d740aa0ba685a3c86ca54f8.png bc983c7bc004470d4ca636896097189c.png ARTCOLLAB DONEUUU.jpg|Poppy and Joey Bagels. MINERVA POPPY.png|Poppy and Minerva. POPPY ICON.png bc269ba9a637d7e82a10ce161d7a6bb2.png|Byuyu and Poppy. VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-26_20-52-49.086.png|Hugo (Cactus) C782, MissVioletWolf and Poppy. VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-26_22-27-59.209.png|Phoenixprime1 and Poppy. Category:People Category:Demons Category:Characters